She Doesn't Mind
by Musicisallaroundus
Summary: With so many girls that Quinn has brought home to meet her folks, her parents have given up on her finally settling down. What happens when Quinn finally does meet the one and tries to tell her parents, who don't believe her? She'll tell them just about anything to make them impressed and happy for her. This is mostly comedy with fluff on the side. G!p is mentioned briefly.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this will just be a three-shot I wanted to make. I've been listening to Cosmo Jarvis like every day and I love this song. It's just so cute and funny and adorable. Hahaha. The song is called She Doesn't Mind by Cosmo Jarvis, if you guys want to give it a listen. Anyways, this is just a small little three shot I wanted to make on the side while I'm working on The Last Of Us. This is a cute, funny little story if you want to take a break from all the seriousness of The Last Of Us. Hahaha.

* * *

 ** _Introducing the girl…_**

She sat there in front of her parents. She looked around the room, looking just about anywhere rather than her parents. She felt as if she was going to burn right then and there. She was so nervous she felt like the place was hot. "So what is it you wanted to talk to us about Quinnie? We don't have all day. You made us come eat lunch with you because you had something to say. Spill it out then." Her mother said. Quinn gave a nervous chuckle as she dabbed the napkin on her forehead. "Yeah, well… see…" Quinn started, but her parents lost focus on their one and only daughter and began to pay more attention to their phones.

Quinn sighed and looked at her parents with an unimpressed expression on her face. It was always like this lately. She tried to talk to her parents and they always seemed uninterested about what she had to say. Don't get them wrong. Judy and Russell Fabray loved Quinn very much, but it was as if lately, anything their daughter did or said to them seemed boring. Quinn looked up when a glass of water was placed in front of her and thanked the waiter. The waiter smiled and nodded at Quinn before walking away, leaving the blonde alone with her spaced out parents. She looked back to her parents and felt a vein pop on her forehead when she saw their parents having a full blown conversation like if she weren't even there!

A phone lit up on the table and Quinn immediately smiled when she saw it was her girlfriend who sent her a text. She looked at it and felt her confidence come back to her as she read the text: ' **You can do it baby!** ' Quinn took a sip of water and cleared her throat to bring her parents out of their conversation. Once her parents looked back to their only daughter, Quinn felt nervous again. She looked at them shyly and gave them a weary smile. "Mom and dad, I met a girl." Quinn said. This seemed to lose her parents interest as they went back to their previous conversation.

Now, if anyone knew Quinn Fabray, they would say she is the most accomplished girl ever. She graduated from Yale at the top of her class, runs her own firm, has started different programs, funds a few charities, and even more. Her parents were very proud of her and her hard work, especially since she isn't like most girls with her extra equipment below the waist, and supported her in every way they could, except when it came to girls. They knew their daughter was such a charmer, that they were so used to her bringing a girl home to meet them. Each time she brought a girl to meet them, they lost focus since they knew that the girl wasn't the one for their Quinnie, and even Quinn knew that.

This time it was different though. Quinn had finally found the right girl for her, and she was determined to make her parents realize that she was serious, and hopefully, they would be impressed and accepting of the girl. "She's got great teeth and she's marrying me." Quinn said. She frowned when her parents didn't pay any attention. "You're engaged? Congratulations!" A man that was sitting in the table next to them said. Quinn smiled and thanked the man. Great, even strangers were impressed and proud of her more than her parents right now. "She's a great cook, and she's about to finish writing her fifth book!" Quinn continued. She wasn't planning on giving up any time soon, so she kept going.

"Mom and Dad, she paints as well. She wrote her own theory of relativity. It's better than Einstein's, and what's better is that she's all mine." Quinn said with a small smile on her face. The waiter had come back with their food, in time and heard what the blonde had just said. "Sounds like a smart girl." He commented with a smile. Quinn chuckled at him and nodded in agreement. If only her parents agreed. She sighed as she saw them looking at their phones now with bored expressions. Neither Judy nor Russell came to have lunch with Quinn to hear about their daughter's latest conquest. Quinn was undeterred by their reactions though. She was just going to have to quick it up a notch if she wanted to get their attention. "Mom and Dad, I love her more than I've ever loved anything and you should hear her sing. She's got a record deal! But if she leaves me I won't heal." Quinn exclaimed. Maybe she was pushing it a bit, but she was intent on achieving this goal.

Apparently more people were impressed though as the woman sitting at the table behind her tapped her shoulder, making Quinn look back at her. "Your girlfriend has a record deal? Wow! That's amazing! Congratulations!" The woman said. Quinn grinned again and thanked the woman. She looked back to her parents, only to see both her parents looked around the restaurant.

"Did we really have to come to this cheap place for lunch? We could've just had lunch in our place." Russell mumbled. Quinn groaned and rolled her eyes at her parents. Looks like she had to tell them more of what her girlfriend did if she wanted to get their attention. "Mom and Dad, she found a way to put an end to global warming just this morning. She's getting a Nobel Prize." She said. "She's the best damn woman alive." Quinn added.

This seemed to spark Judy Fabray's interest, as she put her glass of wine down and quirked an eyebrow at her daughter. Quinn smiled and mentally fist pumped in victory. Now it was time to bring the big gun… even if she was a bit embarrassed by it. She cleared her throat and looked at them nervously. "She doesn't mind the…" Quinn drifted off, hoping her mother would get the idea of what she said. This, however, seemed to make her mother lose interest as she went back to look at her phone. Quinn slumped down in her chair and sighed. Looks like she failed to impress her parents this time.

They finished eating their lunch in silence and went their own ways. Quinn sighed as she drove back to her home, where her beautiful girlfriend was waiting. Just by seeing how Quinn stepped out of the car, the girl knew that the blonde's conversation with her parents didn't go as well as they had both hoped. "They weren't happy. They think you're just like the others." Quinn said just as she walked towards the door. The other girl just chuckled and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Well that's what you get for bringing so many girls home to meet them." She said. Quinn rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch. "You're not helping San. How am I supposed to get them to see I'm serious this time? You're the one for me." Quinn said with a small pout. Santana giggled at her girlfriend and kissed her pout away. "You can always try tomorrow?" Santana suggested. Quinn sighed and leaned against her girlfriend. "You're right! I can always try tomorrow." She said, with a glint of determination in her eyes. Santana only rolled her eyes at her blonde girlfriend. Sometimes she could be too much.

* * *

I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow or by Thursday. Again, this is only a three shot so there will only be two more chapters. Feel free to follow and review! You can always pm me if you have any requests, so long as it's something short. :)


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, The next chapter for this chapter is up. I'll try to get the last chapter up by today. If I can't, then you'll most likely have to wait until next week for it. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this small fluff and humor. If you guys have any requests, feel free to let me know. They can either be a short plot or one shot, and I'll see if I can do them. :) It doesn't have to be strictly Glee or Quinntana, but if you want to know my shippings, check my profile out and you can choose from there.

* * *

 _ **Convincing her parents...**_

Quinn felt a twitch on her forehead as she sat in her parent's dining room. She had called them a day after the failed lunch, in hopes that she could finally convince her parents. ' _You totally got this Quinn! You can make them take you seriously!_ ' Her inner conscious said. Quinn nodded to herself before face palming herself. Great, now she was having conversations with herself. _'Hey, at least you're not talking out loud!'_ Her conscious argued. Quinn shrugged and gave a half smile. At least her conscious had a point. She would look like a total idiot if she was seen or heard talking to herself.

"Is everything okay Quinnie?" Quinn heard Judy ask. Quinn shook her head and looked at her mother, who wasn't even looking at her. "Huh?" Quinn muttered out. Judy then looked at her daughter and looked at her with boredom. "You've been unusually quiet." Judy replied. The younger blonde only hummed and shook her head. "Everything's fine. I just want to talk to you guys..." She said. "...since lunch was an epic fail..." She muttered that last part, hoping her parents didn't catch it.

Judy finished setting up the table with the food as she sat down and looked at her daughter. Russell put his newspaper down and pressed his lips tightly. It looked like his daughter was going to bring up the same usual topic again. "Well then talk Quinn." Russell said, wanting Quinn to get over with it. He figured she would talk about some random girl again, and he'd rather spend his dinner in peace instead of talking about some girl his daughter would end up humping and dumping.

Quinn frowned slightly at her father's tone but she wasn't going to give up. She promised Santana that she would make her parents open their eyes this time for real. This time she was going to get to the point. She had a small smile on her face and sat up. "Well, mom and dad, I met a girl..." Quinn started, but was interrupted by a groan from her father. She glared at him with a pout, and grinned when she saw that he kept quiet and only ushered her to continue. "She says she's gonna be my wife and complete my life." Quinn said. She looked from Judy to Russell, hoping they would believe her this time.

Her father, however, only groaned again and was the one to face palm. Judy only tilted her head and looked at her unsure. Normally their daughter only brought up a girl once. This was the second time though, and there was something in the way that Quinn said it, that made Judy question if it was really true. "So what's she like then Quinnie? Where did you meet this girl?" Judy asked, deciding to humor her daughter. She gave Russell a stern look when the man only groaned.

Quinn didn't even pay attention to her father and beamed at her mother for wanting her to talk about Santana. "She's got a science degree; we fell in love at university." Quinn said. Judy then frowned and quirked an eyebrow at their daughter. It had been four years since Quinn had graduated from Yale, and she was only bringing this girl up until now? She didn't have a chance to question her daughter, as Quinn kept going. "Mom and dad, this one's got brains. She's so damn smart!" She said, hoping her parents would be happy that this girl was as smart as she was. She then looked at her father with a small smirk, knowing this would get his interest. "She knows Shakespeare off by heart."

Her smirk only grew when she saw her father look at her finally. Her father absolutely loved anything from Shakespeare, and if the girl she was going to marry loved the poet, then things would go her way. She looked at them with a big grin as she finally had their full attention. "Her dad's a doctor, so glad I got her." She joked. It was true about her father though, but that wasn't the reason for her being with Santana. Since her parents were finally now listening to her, she decided to have a little fun with them. "Mom and dad, she's an active member of Greenpeace. She's from an educated home and she plays the trombone. It makes my heart tingle. She's tri-lingual." Quinn said playfully.

Judy couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's enthusiasm while Russell only groaned again and slammed his head on the table. "Quinn, if this girl is actually the one, why haven't we met her then?" Russell asked annoyed. He knew his daughter would stop with this after another week or so. It was always the same. Quinn only gave her dad a chuckle and shook her head. "Mom and Dad, she's curing cancer, and you can meet next week. She's coming down to make a speech on stem cells." She said proudly.

Yeah, there were somethings that Quinn was exaggerating on, but she wanted to get her parents to see that she was really serious this time. _'Go for the finishing blow!'_ Her conscious exclaimed. Quinn chuckled and looked at her parents with a bashful smile. She lifted her left hand this time, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Both Judy and Russell looked at it with complete shock and surprise. "I think the weddings gonna go well." She said as she finished her dinner.

* * *

And there's the second chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter up by today. If not, then you'll have to wait until next week. Again, if you guys have any requests, feel free to leave them in the reviews, or pm. You can check what pairings I ship in my profile, and if there are any that you like in it, feel free to let me know! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well it looks like I finished this faster than I thought. Hahaha! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this really short and cute three shot. I had fun writing it. I absolutely love Cosmo Jarvis. Hes' pretty good. You guys should give him a listen.

* * *

 _ **She doesn't mind...**_

Quinn walked down the aisle with a large grin on her face. She glanced to her side, and saw her father looking ahead with an unreadable expression. "Daddy?" She questioned. Russell only shook his head and cleared his throat. Quinn pouted slightly but it soon turned into a smile when she was in front of Santana at the altar. Quinn was going to step up next to Santana, but was stopped by Russel's hand on her arm, that still hadn't let her go. She furrowed her eyebrows and gave Russel a questioning look. "Daddy? You have to let go." She whispered, smiling softly when she saw all eyes on them. Santana quirked her eyebrow and looked at the man questioningly, before giving a soft chuckle. She put her hand on top of Russel's, where he was holding on to Quinn, and smiled at the man.

"You can let go Mr. Fabray. I'll take care of her." Santana said softly, smile still in place. She had known from the very start why Russell was so reluctant to hear his daughter out when she was going to get married. He didn't want to let go of his only girl. Her father was the same when she first tried to tell her parents she was going to get married. They didn't believe her either. She didn't mind Russell being this overprotective of Quinn. She was glad her love had caring parents, despite how much the blonde had complained that they never listened.

She only smiled at Russell as she saw the battle in his eyes before he finally let go of his daughter's arm. "I'd give her up to no one but you, Santana." He said, doing his best to not burst into tears. Being the slow one, Quinn finally realized why her father was being so reluctant to let go and gave him a watery smile before throwing herself at him to hug him. "I love you Daddy." She whispered. She chuckled when she heard her father clear his throat to not cry, as he whispered roughly, "I love you two my little Quinnie." She smiled as he went to take his side by her weeping mother, who had a smile on her face.

Quinn finally turned to face the love of her life, Santana. The two looked into each other's eyes, not even needing to talk to express the love they had for each other. It was clear that they were deeply in love, and anyone with eyes could see that with just the way those two looked at each other.

It was finally time for them to present each other with their rings, that Russell had finally lost it and started to cry. Quinn looked at her father with a smile, and it only grew when he smiled and nodded at her. Ever since she had showed her parents the engagement ring, Russell had still refused to believe it. Santana had pushed back the wedding a full year, wanting Russell to come to terms with it so he could be there for his daughter. Santana didn't mind waiting, and Quinn was extremely grateful for her patience with her.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you take Santana to be your wife, your partner in life, and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her, and cry with her? Will you be faithful through the good times and bad times, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. Santana held her breath as she saw the look Quinn was giving her. It was that looked that took her breath away every single time. "I will. I do." Quinn said.

The priest smiled and then turned to Santana. "Santana Diabla Lopez, will you take-" "Yes, I do." Santana interrupted, earning laughter from everyone, including Quinn and the priest. "If you can please let me finish." He said jokingly. Santana let go of the breath she was holding and let out a laugh and nodded. The priest chuckled at her and started again. "Now, will you, Santana, take Quinn to be your wife, your partner in life, and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her, and cry with her? Will you be faithful through the good times and bad times, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

Santana smirked slightly and looked like she was thinking about it. She didn't care about Quinn's flaws. She loved them and more. There was no thinking she had to do as she knew that this woman was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She couldn't help but chuckle when Quinn quirked her eyebrow. "Sure, I don't mind!" Santana joked, earning another fit of laughter from the audience, while Quinn playfully rolled her eyes at her. The priest didn't even have the chance to tell them to kiss, as Santana had quickly pulled Quinn down to capture her lips.

Everyone in the church began to cheer and applause for the two of them. Quinn slowly pulled away to see Santana smiling at her lovingly. "You don't mind then?" She asked. Santana chuckled and pulled her back in for another kiss. _'Naw, she doesn't mind!'_ Her conscious said. That was good enough for Quinn.

* * *

And there you have it! Hahaha. I hope you guys like this. I figured I could give you a little bit of some happy moments since in The Last Of Us, you guys will be hating me such sadness and intense moments and stuff. Lol. Anyways, I'll only be working on The Last Of Us, unless I get requests. :)


End file.
